


4:30 p.m.

by AniMimi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spooning, Therapy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: His therapy session was at 4:30 p.m.It was 7:30 p.m. now and Ludwig still wasn't home.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	4:30 p.m.

4:30 p.m.

  
His therapy session was at 4:30 p.m.  
  
It was 7:30 p.m. now and Ludwig still wasn't home. 

The therapist was a 30 minute drive away from their home. One appointment took around 30 to 45 minutes.

Usually Ludwig would send him a text before driving home.

Feliciano was worried to say the least. He tried his best to stay calm having just woken up from a nap to find his partner missing.

_He's fine_

_They probably went into overtime, they have done it before  
  
_ _Maybe his phone battery went out_

Just as Feliciano was about to try to call him, their front door opened. The scratching of paws on the laminate floor indicated that Ludwig had just arrived.

From where he stood in the living room, Feliciano could see that Ludwig's car wasn't parked in their driveway.

"Feli?" a cracking voice asked.  
  
"Si, vengo" he called out as he ran to the door.

Ludwig was slumped on the floor, back against the front door, still dressed in his jacket and shoes. Feliciano couldn't see his face as it was buried in the fur of their German shepherd, but Feliciano knew he was crying and trying to calm down.

Feliciano knelt beside him, stroking through his hair and circles on his back.

"It's okay to cry Luddy. Let it all out"

Ludwig was weeping, breathing in short audible gasps and making very plaintive noises.

Feliciano's heart broke at the sight of his partner. He wanted to help but he couldn't. He knew it was up to Ludwig and he tried to support him as best he could.

It had scared him in the beginning; he had been very overwhelmed with all the emotion and raw hurt. Ludwig had hid this from him but one evening it spilled out of him when their blue cornflowers rotted. As they began to grow as a couple and get an understanding of each other, Feliciano had come to love and accept Ludwig for who he is.

Ludwig's crying began to die down and he lifted his face out of the fur. It was red and his eyes were swollen.

"Do you feel better?"

He nodded.

"Good. Let's get you out of your clothes and into bed, okay?"

He nodded again.

Feliciano took his face into his hands and kissed him on the forehead. Ludwig leaned into them and kissed Feliciano's hands.

"Ich liebe dich" he mumbled into them.

"ti amo anch'io" Feliciano whispered back.

Together they slowly took off Ludwig's wet outdoor clothes and went into the kitchen, where Ludwig drank some fresh tea.

"Do you need someone to talk to about it, do you need validation of some kind or do you just need silent support?" Feliciano asked calmly.

"Silent support" Ludwig whispered back, clenching and unclenching his hands around the dog mug.

"That's okay. Let's go to the bedroom when you are done" he said before stepping back as not to pressure Ludwig with his presence. Instead he petted the dogs that had loyally followed them.

Then they went into their bedroom where they slowly changed into their sleep wear and laid down in bed together.

Turned towards each other they held hands and cuddled or hugged. They laid there for a while just enjoying the silence.

Ludwig was nuzzled into Feliciano's neck when he spoke up.

"I couldn't drive because I couldn't see much and I was so tired. I thought about driving home but it was too dangerous. I must have sat there for a long time; I didn't even notice how late it had gotten"

"It's good that you choose the responsible thing to do Luddy"

"Yes, my therapist said that too. I asked if she could call me a taxi and she did. Before the taxi arrived I took all the valuables. I hope our car won't get stolen"

"No, don't worry about it „ Feliciano said, kissing his neck. He could feel Ludwig smile and pull out of their embrace.

Ludwig's face was no longer red overall, just around his swollen eyes. His philtrum was red and his skin rubbed a bit raw. But he was smiling with admiration filled eyes that only Feliciano got to see.

"Are you ready, cucchiaio?" Feliciano laughed.  
  
"Ja" Ludwig said before turning around to be spooned. He enjoyed the feeling of being able to let go in Feliciano's arms. The trust and comfort he felt in them was what he needed the most.


End file.
